The present invention relates to a hand tool for rotating a nut and a method for using the hand tool.
Many types of equipment utilize nuts which are either round or are too large for receiving conventional wrenches. These nuts usually include around their outer periphery, a plurality of pin receiving holes or milled slots adapted to receive the pins or legs of a spanner wrench for rotating the nut.
The problem encountered with using spanner wrenches for these types of nuts is that a different sized spanner wrench is required for each size of nut. Furthermore, some nuts include the pin receiving holes or slots on the upper axial end of the nut, whereas other types of nuts include the holes or slots on the cylindrical circumference of the nut. Different types of spanner wrenches must be used for each of these two types of nuts.
Because such a wide variety of sizes and shapes of spanner wrenches are required for these nuts, most machinists do not have or cannot locate the spanner wrench of the right size at the time it is needed. Consequently, the common practice is to insert a punch into one of the pin receiving holes or slots at an angle and to strike the punch with a hammer so as to rotate the nut. This results in gouging and deformation of the pin receiving holes or slots in the nut. After such a process has been used numerous times, the nut often becomes so deformed that it is rendered useless.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hand tool for rotating nuts, and an improved method for utilizing the hand tool.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hand tool which can be adapted to numerous different sizes of nuts and also to nuts of different configurations.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hand tool which can be inserted into the pin receiving hole or slot of the nut and which fits snugly therein so as to minimize the tendency to deform the nut adjacent to the pin receiving hole or slot.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hand tool which includes a pin at one end thereof for inserting into the pin receiving hole or slot of the nut, and which includes a handle which angles upwardly from the pin so that the distal end of the handle is spaced upwardly from the upper surface of the nut.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hand tool which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.